


Though much is taken, much abides

by orphan_account



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [26]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiamory March Day 26.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though much is taken, much abides

The three of them have made it through hell and back, and Maria is frankly amazed that all of them are still alive. Immensely thankful, but amazed. There will inevitably be more things to deal with, because that is how their lives tend to go, but right now, Maria is going to savor every moment she gets with Pepper and Natasha.

Natasha and Pepper are downstairs training, so Maria’s taken it upon herself to get a little domestic and cook the three of them a nice dinner. She isn’t exactly a cooking expert, but she’s made them some simple but delicious comfort food. There’s a candle on the table, but she hasn’t had a chance to light it yet, too busy attending to the food. Natasha and Pepper arrive just as Maria’s taking the food out of the oven, and Maria gets to see both of their faces light up. They look exhausted, but nothing makes Maria’s heart quicken like those smiles.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Natasha says, but she sounds delighted. She rushes forward to give Maria a kiss, and Pepper laughs a little.

“Whoa there, tiger. Give me a turn, too.” When Natasha pulls away, Pepper dips in for a more elegant kiss, and Maria can feel lingering Extremis warmth on her lips.

“This looks delicious, Maria. Thank you,” Pepper says.

“I was bored, and thought we should do something nice,” Maria says, still a little awkward with direct praise. “Shall we?” They serve themselves and sit down at the table, and Maria finds herself a little flustered thanks to Pepper and Natasha’s reactions. She loves making them happy, but they make her happy in return, and although she’s getting used to it, it’s still a relationship dynamic she hasn’t had much experience with.

They begin to eat, and then Pepper frowns. Maria feels her heart sink, wondering if Pepper doesn’t like the food.

“You forgot something,” Pepper says, and Maria opens her mouth to apologize, but then Pepper stands up, reaching toward the candle. With concentrated, delicate skill that she didn’t have a few months ago, she gently sets the candle alight, a tiny flame emanating from her fingers.

“Now  _ that’s  _ a party trick.” Natasha laughs, delighted, and Maria finds herself smiling, completely and utterly in love with Pepper. There’s pride, too, because Pepper has come so far since initially contracting Extremis. 

“You don’t need a lighter when I’m around,” Pepper jokes, and the three of them laugh. 

“I’ll remember that next time.” 

 


End file.
